


Sharing Kisses and Building a Bomb

by midtown



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Kissing, M/M, The X Factor Era, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5166854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midtown/pseuds/midtown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's always naked. Louis wants to know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing Kisses and Building a Bomb

It was no secret that Harry spent a lot of his time naked, it was so excessive that it had even made it onto the actual show, and a lot of people questioned his intents, while Harry just shrugged it off and laughed.

Louis, though, wasn’t going to let this pass him by. Louis and Harry had become fast friends since boot camp, and had already arguably passed into boything territory, as they’d exchanged a few kisses and innocent touches in the dark of the night, but mostly, they were just mates, Louis was hilarious and Harry supported his shenanigans, it was a good friendship. They’d never really talked about the naked thing because /everyone/ talked about the naked thing, it didn’t seem like a conversation they had to have, but Louis thought otherwise. 

It was a lot more work than one might expect to get Harry alone, but Louis wasn’t surprised at all, as far as he knew, the entire word was just as enamored with Harry as he was, so it came to Louis rolling into Harry’s bed just past midnight, a barely-still-awake Harry turning to his friend, confused. 

“Louis? Do you need something?” Harry asked, wrapping his arm around Louis’ small frame on instinct, pulling the older boy closer to his body. 

“As a matter of fact, I do, I’d like a chat.” Louis grinned, his voice carrying all the perkiness of noon to midnight, Harry had no idea how he did it. 

“A chat?” Harry repeated, blinking at Louis, only faintly making out his shape in the dark. “About what?” 

“About you.” Louis pressed a quick kiss to each of Harry’s cheeks, and then to his forehead, “About you being naked all the time.”

“Oh.” Harry blinked, “What about it?”  

“Why?” Louis deadpanned, moving down so his fingers were interlaced with Harry’s, squeezing his hand a bit. 

“I like it, donno, it’s fun.” Harry shrugged, turning on his side so he could look at Louis more properly. 

“But it’s more than that, innit? No one just, gets naked, you have a reason, and I’d like to think we’re close enough,” Louis paused kissing Harry on the lips quickly, “for you to tell me.” 

“Right, right.” Harry took a breath, he hadn’t meant to tell anyone, especially Louis, for a long time, but it was happening now, right good, Harry was okay. “Tell me, Louis, have you ever actually seen my cock? Like, nothing obscuring it, right there, in front of you.” He asked. 

Louis raised an eyebrow at the way Harry had begun his explanation, but decided it would be best if he went along with it anyway, “Um, no.” 

“Exactly.” Harry replied, Louis couldn’t see, but he was definitely blushing, avoiding eye contact at all costs, “That’s because I don’t have one.” 

“What?” Louis asked, looking at Harry, completely confused, what did he mean he didn’t have a cock? And what did that have to do with him being naked all the time? 

“Not like, I had one and something happened or anything like that.” Harry corrected quickly, “Like, I was born with girl bits, and I’ve done what I can to make them not be there, and I’ve been quite successful, if I say so myself, but I still don’t have a dick.” He explained, biting his lip, still gripping Louis’ hand tight, waiting for a reaction. 

“So you’re trans?” Louis asked for clarification, and Harry had never heard a better question in his life. 

“Yes, exactly, that, yes.” Harry nodded eagerly. 

“Why didn’t you just say that?” Louis questioned, squeezing Harry’s hand again in reassurance, though he was in a bit of a state of shock. 

“Because not everyone knows what it is.” Harry replied, “I find it easier if I just explain the concept, terminology tends to scare people, especially traditional people.” He chuckled. 

“Right, well, wow, wasn’t expecting that.” Louis took a pause for himself, never in a million years would he have guessed, and it was okay, god, of /course/ it was okay but it was a lot to take in. “Wait, what does that have to do with you being naked?” Louis remembered, giving Harry a look. 

“I love my body.” Harry answered simply with a smile so blinding that Louis could make it out, even in the dark, “And I used to not, but then I started hormones and got my top surgery, and now I just love it, you know? Extra nipples and all, and I think I look hot when I pack, don’t you?” 

Louis couldn’t help but put a smile on his face to match Harry’s, pulling him in closer and pushing his hair back, pulling him in for a real kiss, “I do.” 

**Author's Note:**

> this is 100% me being lonely and self projecting on harry sry lol


End file.
